mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1
|song(s) = Untitled season finale song |featured = Lord Tirek }} Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 is an upcoming episode of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. It is produced as the twenty-fifth episode of the fourth season and the ninetieth episode overall. It is the first part of a two-part season finale. __TOC__ Summary Summary from Hub Network press release "Princess Twilight Sparkle continues to struggle with her identity as a princess and her role as the newest member of Equestrian royalty. When Princess Celestia has a premonition about a mysterious evil foe from the past and turns to an unlikely source for help, Twilight Sparkle feels extra pressure to prove her worth. "In hopes that it will provide some insight as to the kind of princess she is meant to be, Twilight Sparkle focuses her attention on opening the chest that was given to her by the Tree of Harmony. Secrets are revealed and mysteries are unraveled as all of Equestria joins forces to stop this new threat." Summary from Hub Network highlights and USA TODAY "When a villain escapes Tartarus, Princess Celestia cho ses Discord to help track him down instead of Princess Twilight. Meanwhile, prompted to prove that she has an important role to play, Twilight turns her focus to opening the Tree of Harmony chest." Summary from AT&T U-verse "Princess Celestia chooses Discord over Princess Twilight when she is tasked with tracking down a criminal who has escaped Tartarus; Princess Twilight, in order to prove her importance, turns her attention to opening the Tree of Harmony chest." Summary from Entertainment Weekly "Twilight Sparkle finds that being a princess can be unfulfilling; surely there must be more than smiling and waving? Conveniently, that self-worth is tested when a baddie enters the kingdom in a finale that carries a Frozen-y empowering theme (and a sly Godfather reference)." Summary from The Rock Father "Struggling to learn her place as a Princess, Twilight Sparkle begins in an identity crisis, noting that Princess Luna raises the moon; Princess Celestia raises the sun; and Princess Cadence protects The Crystal Empire, while she just seems to smile and wave with no real purpose. A musical number finds Princess Celestia proclaiming that Twilight's'' 'destiny is uncertain,' though all the Princesses agree that she'll '''play her part' very soon. "It's Princess Celestia and Princess Luna that find themselves awakened by visions of Tirek's arrival, recalling that he and his brother SCORPAN had once set their sights on Equestria, aiming to steal all of it's magic. After Scorpan befriended a young unicorn wizard, he attempted to halt Tirek's plans, but had to inform the ponies, and Tirek was exiled and imprisoned, while Scorpan returned to his homeland. "Dropping in like MARY POPPINS, Dischord is called upon by the ponies to help track down the escaped Tirek, but putting their faith in Dischord is a grave mistake, as Tirek - who becomes not only stronger, but larger in size with each pony defeated - is a persuasive influence, who quickly convinces the weak-minded Dischord to switch sides." Summaries from TV Guide "A villain breaks free from Tartarus, and Discord is tasked with finding him. Twilight wants to prove that she is also worthy of important tasks, so she devotes her time to the opening of the Tree of Harmony chest." "Twilight Sparkle isn't feeling so great about her princess-y worth after Princess Celestia bypasses her and chooses Discord instead to track down a villain. Having identity issues is tough for any pony, but fortunately her fellow princesses are there to give her a boost." Summary from Zap2it "Princess Celestia chooses Discord over Princess Twilight to help track down a villain." Quotes :Lord Tirek: "Is he friend, or is he foe?" the pony wonders. I can assure you... I am no friend. I am Lord Tirek, and I will take what should have been mine long ago. :Discord: Seems I possess a magic that gives me quite an important role in Equestria. Maybe they should make me an alicorn princess. offscreen Mmwah! Mmwah! :Rainbow Dash: In your dreams! :bonk! :Discord: Oh, I never dream of such things. Ask Princess Luna. :Lord Tirek: Everypony will bow to my will! Gallery References de:Twilight’s Kingdom – Part 1 ru:Twilight's Kingdom. Часть 1 es:Twilight's Kingdom, Part 1 Category:Season 4 episodes